yunas_princess_adventurefandomcom-20200216-history
A Quest Beyond the Swamp
A Quest Beyond the Swamp is the Season 1 premiere of Shrek's Foreverlasting Adventure. Summary Shrek, Donkey, Puss in Boots, Kitty Softpaws, and Humpty Dumpty are beginning their own adventures beyond the swamp and beyond their world that collide with another world they're about to discover. Plot At Shrek's Swamp/Never as same life for him/Wondering what's beyond the swamp The story begins at the swamp one morning, Shrek, his wife, Fiona, and thier triplets, Farkle, Fergus, and Felicia had a wonderful life which was never the same life. Then, Shrek begins to wonder what it would be like traveling beyond his swamp. Shrek's plan/Five friends together on a new adventure/Traveling beyond their home Then, It was the following morning as Shrek said his goodbyes to his wife and children. With that, Shrek, Donkey, Puss in Boots, Kitty Softpaws, and Humpy Dumpy begin their new adventure beyond their home. At the the Valley of Peace/Meeting with Po and his friends/A friendly welcome Soon, they arrived at the Valley of Peace as they worked their way to the stairs. Just then, Po, Shifu, the Furious Five: Tigress, Viper, Monkey, Mantis, and Crane welcomed them. Po started teaching his friends kung fu/Begin their next travel to another place At the dojo, Po, started teaching his friends all about kung fu since his best attempt at the panda village. Afterwards, Po, Shifu, the five, Nu Hai, Bao, Jing, and Fan Tong joined Shrek and his friends to begin their next travel to another place to discover. Rumpelstiltskin make plans of his own/Gathering any evil to join his alliance Meanwhile, Rumpelstiltskin made plans of their own as he gathered Prince Charming, Jack and Jill, Makunga, Dave, Dr. Blowhole, Tzekel-Kan, and Professor Poopypants to carry on his plans as one evil alliance. Arriving at the Isle of Berk/Meeting with Hiccup and his whole family As for Shrek and his friends, they arrived at the Isle of Berk. Then, Hiccup, Astrid, their children, Zephyr and Nuffink, Snotlout, Ruffnut and Tuffnut, Fishlegs, Gobber the Belch, Valka, and Eret, Son of Eret greeted them. As they all came to the Hidden World of Dragons, Toothless, his Light Fury mate, thier hybrid hatchlings, Hookfang, Barf and Belch, Meatlug, Grump, Cloudjumper, and Skullcrusher greeted them as well Berk becoming a new once again. Meeting with Alex and his friends/Meeting with Turbo and his F.A.S.T. Team Later, they all met with Alex, Marty, Gloria, Melman, Mason and Phil, Marlene, King Julien, Maurice, Clover, Mort, Masikura, Xixi, Timo, Ted, Uncle King Julien, Karl, Alex's parents, Zuba and Florrie, Moto Moto, Vitaly, Gia, Stefano, Calvo, Mao, Ria, Theo, Kaya, and Ninarika as they all hopped onboard the Fur Power Train. As Shrek and the others arrived at the Strip Mall and met with Turbo, Chet, Burn, Whiplash, Skidmark, Smoove Move, and White Shadow as they join them with Tito and Angelo kept Dos Bros Tacos busy. So many friends to help out one another/Encountering Rumpelstiltskin and his gang Suddenly, they met with many good friends along with Sinbad, his crew, Princess Marina, Spike, Kale, Rat, Miguel, Tulio, Chel, Altivo, Bibo, Megamind, Minion, Roxanne Ritchi, George Beard, Harold Hutchins, and Benjamin "Benny" Krupp, a.k.a. Captain Underpants. All of a sudden, they all encountered Rumpelstiltskin and his gang of villains. Spreading out to fight the villains/Shrek and his friends fought Rumple Without hesitation, Shrek and his friends had to spread out in order to fight off the villains one by one. At last, Shrek and his friends had to stop Rumpelstiltskin for good. All the villains defeated and captured/Cheers to the greatest friends in the world After the battle, Rumpelstiltskin and the other villains were all defeated and captured. Just as soon as they all meet at the swamp, Shrek and his friends celebrated happily. Trivia * Transcript *A Quest Beyond the Swamp/Transcript Category:Shrek's Foreverlasting Adventure Category:Season Premieres Category:Episodes Category:Pilot episodes Category:Iamnater1225